


Wish upon a starfish

by ShionsTear



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aquariums, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dates, Established Relationship, Gaku Talks English, Humor, M/M, Pancakes AU, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: After finally having brought their friend Ryu together with his crush, Gaku and Tenn decide that it's time to go on a normal(?) date of their own and head to a nearby aquarium."It’s said that you can wish for something if a starfish touches your nose."





	Wish upon a starfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because of Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977508) by [einsKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai). 



> Hello everyone, this is my second entry to the [IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018](https://twitter.com/idolish7bang). I'm really grateful to all the mods for creating this nice opportunity, it's a great event, thank you for that!
> 
> But now enjoy this story, have fun reading! OvO
> 
> (PS: This story is set in the Pancakes Universe (I just called it that now). You don't need to read that story to understand this one, it stands as a sole work, but it's sort of a spiritual sequel. So do check it out if you're interested!)

“Gaku, are you ready yet or not?”

“Coming.” he said and closed the door to their room. “Sorry for the wait, Tenn. Let’s go.”

“You really don’t want to come along, Ryu?” Tenn turned around and faced his friend sitting on the couch.

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t intend to play the third wheel during your date today. A-also Yamato said he’ll come over later…” he admitted bashfully.

“It’s okay I only asked you out of manner.” Tenn said bluntly.

“Seems like our plans worked wonders.” Gaku said proudly.

“Of course they did, they were our plans after all.” Tenn nodded. “Wait, maybe they don’t know which plans we’re talking about.”

“Hm?”

“Read Because of Pancakes, then you’ll know.”

“Did you say something?”

“Don’t mind me. Come on Gaku, let’s go.” Tenn grabbed Gaku’s hand and approached the entrance door.

“Wait. You two still didn’t tell me why you’re here again, your apartment is alright already, isn’t it?” Ryu stood up.

“We decided to go on holidays.” Gaku smiled.

“In _my_ apartment!? Half an hour away from yours?”

“Yes.”

“Why?!” Ryu questioned the sanity of his friends. The couple looked at each other and answered simultaneously.

“We like it here.” they said and stepped out of the apartment, leaving their sighing friend behind.

The two were heading to the Shinagawa Aquarium. After perfectly helping Ryu get together with Yamato, they decided they wanted to go on a date. Just them both. With no one else. Tenn had heard from his brother that the aquarium would give off a nice mood to walk around with your significant other.

They arrived after a short train ride and entered as fast as possible.

Right at the entrance were little aquariums lined up on both sides. They contained various kinds of small fish and other tiny sea creatures. Tenn walked closer to the glass and marvelled inside. It was somewhat unexpected to see him act fascinated like that, Gaku thought to himself. He didn’t know about that side of his boyfriend yet, but he was happy that he got to experience a new Tenn today.

The way in front split in two. The right path led to the aquariums biggest basin, containing dozens and dozens of different fish and other animals. The left one led to the big area for dolphins, seals and penguins. Tenn put his arm around Gaku’s and pulled him to the penguins.

They observed the penguins’ waddling from one side to the other. A waddling penguin had something amusing yet strangely calming. They waddled without any care in the world.

“Hey, did you know? Once a penguin finds a suitable partner they stay together all their life.” Gaku mentioned.

“Heh, is that so?” Tenn asked, not turning his head back. He had just discovered a baby penguin and was busy observing its small waddles.

“You’re my one and only penguin as well.” Gaku said, a smug smile on his face. Tenn turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that your idea of a romantic declaration of love?”

“It was great, wasn’t it?”

“Seven out of ten.”

“The score is rising.”

“How did I end up with you, honestly.” Tenn laughed and took Gaku’s hand. They continued to the dolphins and seals and arrived just in time for a little show.

After it finished they headed back the same way and stopped in front of the big basin. Gaku explained to Tenn how there’s a tunnel at the bottom of it where one could walk through and look at the animals from underneath. He sounded like he had studied the aquarium before going there, but really he was just reading what was written on the signs on the wall.

They continued downstairs and the only way to move on was through the glass tunnel. Even though it was completely safe, there was still a tiny uncomfortable feeling inside of Tenn. He unconsciously grabbed Gaku’s hand again and held it firmly. Gaku noticed, moved Tenn’s hand to his face and kissed it gently. Trying to hide an embarrassed blush, Tenn turned around and started walking. Gaku only laughed and followed him.

A seemingly endless world of sea creatures expanded above their heads. That feeling from before was completely gone and the two were just marvelling at every little thing. They spent about half an hour to walk through the tunnel, not saying anything for the entire time, just gazing at the underwater world.

When they stepped out of the tunnel, Gaku saw a group of children gathered around an employee of the aquarium. They were standing around a table and exclaiming words of surprise and astonishment. The two approached the group and found out the reason of their amazement.

The employee was holding little starfish and showing them to the children while explaining different things. Tenn’s eyes widened as he got closer. The employee asked him if he wanted to try holding one. He only nodded in excitement and put a small starfish on his index finger. Tenn slowly moved the finger closer to his face when…

“Ohhhh! It touched him! Cool!” the children yelled in excitement.

“How lucky!” the employee added. “It’s said that you can wish for something if a starfish touches your nose.” she explained.

Before Tenn could say anything to her, he heard the sound of a shutter from the side. He turned around and saw that Gaku had taken a photo of him.

“I’m sorry that was way too cute.”

“G-Gaku!!” Tenn’s face blushed red and he slowly stretched out his hand so the employee could take the starfish back. He thanked her, turned around and glared at Gaku.

“You really were cute with the starfish.”

“Don’t call me cute!” he protested but secretly enjoyed it when Gaku called him cute. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“Sorry.” Gaku chuckled and pecked Tenn’s cheek.

“Honestly.” Tenn pouted but still took Gaku’s hand. The two continued their visit through the aquarium and passed by a room full of jellyfish. It was very dimly lit and some of the jellyfish gave off a mysterious light. It was as if they were walking around in the starry night sky. Just that they were jellyfish, floating around in the water. Since the room had no exit, they returned to where they came from and went the opposite direction.

They were almost out of the aquarium. The last remaining path led them along another big basin, the shark one. Even though they were separated by some kind of strong glass, that feeling from earlier was back. But Tenn’s knight was back to protect him from anything that could harm him. They walked down the last corridor almost cuddled side by side.

The exit led through a souvenir store. Tenn and Gaku decided to buy something for Ryu and Yamato.

“Let’s buy them their spirit sea animals as plushies.” Gaku suggested. “And while we’re at it, ours too. I choose yours and you choose mine.”

“Sounds like a good idea, even though it’s coming from you.” Tenn agreed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Tenn stepped closer to the plushies. “Oh look, Ryu could be this giant whale shark.”

“How about one of these round rays for Nikaidou? It may remind him of his Roomba.”

“That’s weirdly specific, but sure, why not.” he said and grabbed a big penguin plushie.

“I’m a penguin?” Gaku asked.

“And what am I to you?” Tenn asked, ignoring the question. Gaku turned around and scanned the various plushies. When he found what he was looking for, he stretched out his arm and grabbed the plushie. He held it close to his chest and looked into Tenn’s eyes.

“ _My little starfish._ ” he said in English.

“Sometimes I hate you.”

“Thanks.” Gaku smiled as they walked towards the cashier. “Oh, by the way. What was your wish back then?”

“You’ve just lost the right to hear it, idiot.” Tenn laughed and hugged his penguin.

There’s no way Tenn would tell Gaku that he wished to stay together forever, just like penguins did.

“Shut up author, or Gaku will hear you.” Tenn exclaimed.

So the author did.

And brought this story to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> The wonderful work of art you saw was drawn by [Mana](https://twitter.com/mana_iac) so go check out their art! OvO
> 
> And here's the link to the [original post](https://twitter.com/mana_iac/status/1069233524966797312) of the artwork!


End file.
